


come to me

by xex



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Hotels, M/M, Missing Scene, Seduction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xex/pseuds/xex
Summary: 10 серия. Юк Донсика шантажируют, он должен в течении 48 часов раздобыть один миллион долларов, но он обычный рядовой клерк и взять в кредит такую сумму не может. У него остаётся только один вариант - попросить в долг у своего директора.
Relationships: Yook Dong Sik/Seo In Woo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	come to me

**Author's Note:**

> Меня немного огорчает что русский фандом тихо сидит в своих норах. Не надо так.  
> Я давно хотела что-то написать по этим двум, но то что получилось - получилось случайно. 
> 
> P.S. расстёгнутая рубашка Со Ину меня когда-нибудь убьёт.  
> P.P.S. мой ноутбук сдох и поэтому я писала это на тетради так что за возможные ошибки извиняйте.

Мужчина в дорогом костюме и с идеальной укладкой на голове сидел на краю большой кровати. Это был роскошный номер, Донсику пришлось бы несколько месяцев работать, чтобы снять этот номер только на одну ночь.

— Иди ко мне. — Тихий шепот мужчины, и по спине Юк Донсика бегут мурашки.

«Черт возьми, что происходит?» — кричал его внутренний голос. Он всего лишь хотел занять денег. Донсик не стал бы их просить у своего начальника, но кажется, у него просто не оставалось выбора.

Час назад они с Ину договорились о встрече, и то, что его директор согласился ему помочь и позвал в дорогой отель, он объяснил так: «у меня там небольшое дело, приезжай туда». И вот теперь будучи немного выпившим для смелости и с мыслями «с ума сойти, это миллион долларов! Как я должен просить их у него?», он стоит посреди номера и Донсик не совсем понимает, что, собственно, происходит.

— Ну, иди же сюда. — Ину делает жест рукой, подзывая к себе растерянного Донсика. Мужчина лукаво улыбается, ему нравится происходящее.

Слегка неуверенным шагом Юк Донсик ступает к нему, не поднимая головы. Он останавливается у ног Ину, и директор мягко берет его за руку, Донсик тут же поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной. Продолжая улыбаться, Ину медленно скользит ладонью по руке подчинённого, от запястья к предплечью, не разрывая зрительного контакта с ним.

От этого взгляда и соприкосновения руки, тепло которой Донсик ощущает даже через рукав собственной толстовки, мысли в его голове теряются, и он опускается на пол между широко раздвинутыми ногами.

Его подчинённый так потрясающе беззащитно выглядит, сидя у него между ног с этим очаровательным растерянным видом на лице. Ину чуть наклоняется вперёд и указательным пальцем касается подбородка Донсика, очерчивает пальцем его скулу, а затем с мягким нажимом проводит им по пухлым губам, замечая как тот прикрыл глаза, очевидно, наслаждаясь лаской. Улыбка на губах Со Ину становится шире, и он двумя руками сжимает шею Юк Донсика, брюнет тут же широко распахивает глаза. В его взгляде Ину легко улавливает страх, и этот страх для Ину срабатывает как спусковой механизм. Он с ещё большей силой сжимает шею, с удовольствием для себя слышит хрип Донсика, директор переводит взгляд от шеи, которую он крепко сжимает своими руками, на лицо подчинённого. И то, что он видит, ему совсем не нравится, не нравится потому, что это Юк Донсика. Его побелевшее лицо и вздутые вены выводят из себя Ину. «Почему он не сопротивляется?» — думает директор и отталкивает от себя Донсика.  
Резкими движениями мужчина скидывает с себя пиджак на кресло, стоящее рядом с кроватью, и так же резко расстегивает верхние три пуговицы на рубашке.

Молодой мужчина, сидящий на полу, завороженно наблюдает, как тонкие ухоженные пальцы расстегивают белоснежную рубашку, и его взору открывается ключицы и голая шея без привычного строгого галстука.

И этот открывшийся вид подталкивает его сделать то, чего он никогда бы не стал делать, тем более с мужчиной.  
В его взгляде что-то меняется — это Ину замечает практически сразу, и в следующую секунду мужчина чувствует теплое прикосновение к щиколоткам. Донсик провожает взглядом каждое свое движение руками по ногам своего начальника. С замиранием сердца он оглаживает колени и медленно ведёт ладонями вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, и только когда его пальцы оказываются в опасной близости от промежности мужчины, он поднимает глаза на Ину.

Изначально именно Со Ину хотел поиграть с Донсиком, но теперь не совсем понятно, кто с кем играет, и, признаться, Ину это даже нравится. Интересно, как далеко он сможет зайти и не струсит ли? И если Донсик осмелится, то он ему позволит. Что Ину должен сделать, чтобы тот продолжил: сказать что-то или лучше промолчать, чтобы не спугнуть? Он выбирает последнее, решив сохранить молчание и просто наблюдать с ухмылкой на губах. Качнувшись, Донсик встаёт с пола, мотает головой, разминая шею, и со взглядом исподлобья ухмыляется своим мыслям. Ину жадно ловит взглядом каждое движение своего подчинённого и, кажется, забывает выдохнуть, когда Донсик забирается на него верхом и седлает его бедра.

Он целует его нежно, мягко, почти невесомо касаясь губами чужих губ, сильно сжимает плечи директора и толкает того назад, заставляя Ину лечь на кровать.

Донсик целует его с закрытыми глазами, его ресницы слегка трепещут, а руки беспорядочно шарят по телу Ину. Мужчина рассматривает лицо Донсика, которое так близко от него, и он находит его симпатичным.

Также молча Со Ину позволяет Донсику мучительно медленно расстёгивать его рубашку, позволяет теплым ладоням с нажимом ласкать его тело, позволяет Донсику прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев от его шеи вниз до пояса брюк. Он позволяет ему даже расстегнуть на нем ремень и молнию его дорогих брюк, и только когда Донсик касается края резинки его боксеров, Ину сжимает его пальцы своими.

— Раздевайся. — Требует мужчина тоном, который не потерпел бы возражений.

Ину аккуратно снимает запонки и откидывает наконец рубашку прочь от себя, а после с удовольствием наблюдает за Юк Донсиком, который стаскивает с себя через голову толстовку. Его волосы в ещё большем беспорядке, когда он всё-таки снимает с себя толстовку, и это выглядит до отвратительного очаровательно.

После всех этих ласк и поцелуев этой ночью что они провели вместе, Ину больше не уверен, что хотел бы избавиться от него. Какое-то время Со Ину смотрит на спящего рядом с ним мужчину, смотрит на багровые отметины на его шее и на голом плече, а после аккуратно освобождается от обнимающей его руки, встаёт с постели и берет свой телефон.

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала мне нравилось что я написала, но теперь я так не думаю. Очень жаль, что так мало и так не содержательно. Я надеюсь, что смогу ещё что-то написать.Что думаете?


End file.
